


First Love

by annetheseamaiden



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen year old,  Richard Plantagenet goes on his very first date with fifteen year old Anne Neville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love

 

“Everything would be okay. Just don’t kiss her right away. It is your first date with her–” 

“But only kiss her is she kisses you first.” Edward interrupted his younger brother George, “Also, remember to open the door for her. The car door, the door for the restaurant–”

“Don’t let the waiter pull her chair for her. You do it.” George interrupted his older brother.

“Also, don’t talk about you. Make it all about her. Ask her what she likes. Ask her about her childhood. Only talk about you when she asks you a question.” Edward said as he fixed his youngest brother’s tie.

“Don’t smile too much. You smile when you are nervous.” George added as he gave his brother the keys of his car, “Also, don’t drum your fingers against the wheel while you are driving. Don’t let the only noise in the car be the AC or the cars honking.”

“I think I got it!” Richard said nervously as he tried to control his breathing.

“You think?” George asked, “I cannot let you drive my baby if you cannot control your breathing.”

“I can drive. I am a pretty good driver. I aced my driving test. I got a 96. Not perfect but almost perfect. I am also a pretty good breather. I know how to breath. I once held my breath for a minute. Do you remember, Edward.”

“Don’t freak him out.” Edward said as he opened the door of the house to Richard, “You are going on a normal date. You are going on a date with a really pretty, hot, perky girl who has really nice legs–”

“You have been looking at her?” Richard asked disgusted, “She’s off limits, Edward–”

“I was just checking if she was easy. She slapped me. She’s not easy. Now get her little cub. Remember that you are a Plantagenet. We Plantagenets always get the girl!” Edward said pushing his brother out of the door.

Little cub. They called him the little cub. Edward was supposed to be the big lion while he was the little cub. It didn’t help. Was Anne supposed to be a lioness? Because if she was it meant that she would be fierce, and strong. Stronger than him. 

_Maybe she would think that I am week. Maybe she would compare me to Edward. Did she really said yes, last week? Did she really said yes when I asked her out?_

He stopped at the red light and started to think that he was over reacting. He was a Plantagenet, and like Edward said, Plantagenets were bound to get the girl. His confidence dropped when he arrived at Anne’s house and when he knocked on the door.

When the door opened he had no confidence left. There was a stern man on the door frowning.

“Good Afternoon Mr. Neville.”

“You are the Plantagenet boy. There are a few things that you need to know. If you make my Annie cry, or if you touch her– I just want you to know that I am an FBI agent, I own a glock,and I would gladly go to prison for murder.”

Richard nodded, still on the threshold.

“Now come in. My wife seems eager to meet you for some odd reason.”

Richard entered, almost forgetting how to walk. He could listen to Isabel talking with her Mother, saying that Anne looked really pretty. But Richard knew that Anne always looked pretty, even when she had that big pimple on her nose when she was in the sixth grade.

“Nan, this is the boy who is here to take Little Nan for dinner.”

He now knew that Anne got her charm from her Mother. Her Mother hugged him and told him that he was always welcomed. 

“It is nice to meet you, Mrs. Neville.”

“Call me Nan.” 

“Hello, Richard!” Isabel said as she walked to him to give him a hug.

“Isabel.” Richard smiled feeling awkward. He was not accustomed to have everyone looking at him.

“Well, I’ll make this less awkward, and I will call Anne.” Isabel smiled patting Richard’s shoulder. They were on the same grade, Richard and Isabel. Isabel knew that Richard was shy, and that he didn’t like to be on the spotlight.

“Okay!” Richard nodded, “I’ll be here.”

He was really nervous. This was his first date ever. He had never asked a girl before, and his brother didn’t told him about the father with sociopathic tendencies, and the overly nice mother.

Mrs. Neville, _Nan_ , as she insisted complimented him on his physique.

“You are a handsome boy.” Nan said.

“Thanks. My Mother says that I looked like my Dad.” Richard said as he scratched his head. 

He knew that Anne liked to be waited on, but he was just wishing if she could hurry up a bit. Then, he heard laughter. Isabel and Anne’s laughter as they went down the stairs.

“Hi!” Anne smiled at him. Edward was right, she was perky, pretty and with really nice legs.

“This is Richard.” Anne said nervously as she noticed how her Father was looked at Richard.

“We know.” Her Father said, “Now, I want her back at nine o’clock. Not a minute later. Okay? Do you understand that, boy?”

Richard nodded as he tried to breath, “I understand, Sir!”

“Good!”

“Richard!” Nan whispered on her husband’s ear, “You are frightening the boy!”

“That is what I am trying to do.” He whispered back.

Anne was the one who opened the front door, trying to escape the from the scene his Father was making.

“Anne!” Richard Neville called.

Anne smiled at Richard and went back to her Father. He handed her a swiss blade and pepper spray.

“Dad!” Anne whined.

“Better safe that sorry.” He said before kissing his daughter’s forehead, “Don’t have too much fun.”

* * *

* * *

He did as his brothers advised him. He opened and closed the Anne’s door, but the car ride was silent. His fingers were drumming against the wheel, and when he looked at Anne, she would look at him and he would turn his head to the front. She looked really pretty, he thought. She was wearing a pearl necklace with pearls earrings. Her dress was a light cream colour, which brought out the blue in her eyes.

“You look really pretty.” Richard said to her, making her smile.

“Thanks!” Anne said shyly, “You look polished.”

_Polished? What did she meant by polished._

“I mean that you look like you fixed yourself up. Your hair– you look nice.”

“My hair can go wild sometimes. School starts too early for me to brush it like this.”

Anne laughed at his words. But Richard had other concerns on his mind. They were talking about him. _Him_. Not her.

“But you look prettier.” He said before Anne interrupted him.

“I am really sorry for my Dad. He can be really protective at times. He doesn’t like that I go out alone. With boys.”

“I noticed.” Richard said, “He works for the FBI?”

Anne sighed, burying her face on her hands, “Is everything alright?” Richard asked.

“Did he said something about forensic countermeasures, or owning untraceable guns?”

“He mentioned a glock and not fearing going to prison for murder.”

Anne frowned, and said that she was sorry. That he was always like this when it came to Isabel and her going out with boys. She then explained the time that she went out with a friend of Richard actually, with Francis, and then she told him about Lancaster, when her Father gave her a taser.

“How many dates have you had?” He asked her concerned.

“No, not many. But Papa never changes. I think he will always be like that. It scares me sometimes, but Mother finds it adorable.” Anne said as she looked at him.

“I thought that this was George’s car!” Anne noted.

“It is.” Richard said, “I don’t have the best car. I have my oldest sister’s first car.”

“Oh! I don’t drive yet, but I think that I will get Papa’s old Jeep. Where are we going to dinner?”

“I am open to suggestions.”

“It is five o’clock and for some odd reason I am craving waffles. I woke up late today, and Papa ate my waffles thinking that the were my leftovers.”

“You want to go to eat waffles?” He asked her.

“No. I was just saying. But I am hungry, and I could eat an entire horse–not that I would eat a horse. I like horses– not their meat. I like–”

“I like horses too. The animal. Not as food.” Richard smiled.

“Yes.” Anne nodded with a laugh. She couldn’t understand why she felt so nervous. She just couldn’t.

“I am sorry. I am a little nervous.” Anne admitted.

“I am also nervous.” Richard sighed, “If you see me stammering is because I am nervous.”

“Isabel told me that– where are we eating?” Anne asked.

“Where do you want to go?” He asked her.

“I don’t know. It is not that simple. I ate Mexican food yesterday, and tomorrow we are going to the DiMarcos house for dinner so I would eat Italian tomorrow–”or

“Do you want to go to a steakhouse?” He asked her.

“Okay.” Anne smiled.

Richard turned back and drove to the steakhouse. He remembered what Edward told him about opening the door,

and George’s advice for pulling the chair for her.

“That was nice.” Anne said, “You pulling my chair for me.”

_Remind myself to give George a big hug,_ “It is okay.” Richard smiled.

“I will order what I always order here.” Anne said.

“Which is?” He asked her.

“I’ll have a potato and onion soup, and then I’ll have a steak with salted mushrooms and pilaf.”

“You always eat that?” He asked her.

“I don’t know what else to order.”

“Have you ever eaten shrimps?” He asked her.

“I am allergic to crustaceous.” Anne answered. He was going to order the shrimps, but if she kissed him she could get allergies because of him. “My Dad always ordered shrimps until I became allergic to them. What are you going to order?” 

“Me? Well, I was thinking on a steak with a baked potato.” Richard said, not amused.

He really liked the shrimps.

“Then we are set. When the waiter comes again, we’ll give him our order.”

“As you say.” Richard smiled, “What’s your favourite thing to do Anne?”

“I don’t know. I like to read.”

“About what?” He asked.

“Romance.” Anne said, “I like romance, but what about you?”

_Admire your beauty from afar?Write poems of how you gracefully walk? I like to watch how you are kind with everyone._ “I like– I enjoy writing.”

“About what?”

“Daily teenage rants.” Richard laughed, “Things about how mother hates Edward’s new girlfriend. How George gets away with every scheme that he does, and how it seems that I am he one who can get with his schemes.”

“I said yes when you asked me out.” Anne smiled, “I think that you can write on how you won on one of your schemes.” 

“You are a not a scheme.” Richard clarified her, “I actually thought I was aiming too high.”

“Why would you think that you were aiming too high?” Anne asked.

“Because, you practically run you class.”

“I technically do. But that is just on the Student’s Council.”

“I mean socially.” Richard clarified.

“I know what you mean.” 

On that moment, the waiter came, and Anne ordered her soup, and then her meal. Richard found it amusing when after he ordered her she reminded the waiter that she wanted her steak not to have a pink shade. She wanted it ‘done’, and that she really wanted to feel the butter sauce.

“I am really picky with my food.” Anne explained to Richard, “I like my meat to be cooked.”

“I like my steaks juicy.” Richard said, instantly regretting his words.

“My Dad likes them like that too. I just find it disgusting.”

“So does my Mother.” Richard said.

“Tell me Richard, how is it growing up with a big family?” Anne asked.

“How is it growing up with a small family?” Richard asked instead.

“I asked you first.” Anne reminded him which made him accept his defeat.

“Loud.Crowded. Loud. Did I mentioned loud and crowded?” Richard joked making Anne laugh out loud.

“Did you played pranks on your sisters?” Anne asked with a smile, resting her cheek on her smile, just like Juliet. Richard couldn’t help it but also smile. She was like daytime, warm and with light.

“They played pranks on me. Have you heard of the Nair in my shampoo?” Richard asked.

“Do tell!” Anne insisted, nudging his hand.

“I was ten. They were bored. I have always had too much hair. They had discovered the wonders that Nair could do on their legs. I was watching TV. They “accidentally” spilled juice on my hair, and mother told me to bathe. I caught the scent quickly. Lost hair, but I was not left bald.”

Anne was laughing like a little girl. She really did find it hilarious. “Are there pictures of you?” Anne asked.

“Yes. But you will never see them.”

“Why not?” Anne asked as the waiter came with her soup.

“Because I will burn them.” He smiled at her.

“What about growing up with a little family?” Richard asked her.

“Boring. Quiet. Emotional. Three women in a household. I wonder how my father hasn’t gone mad with the three of us. Did I mentioned boring, emotional and quiet?”

“I like your humour Anne.

He then took her to the cinema. Where she rested her head on his shoulder, and he placed his arm around her. Then, after the movie was over, they still had an hour. 

“I don’t wish to go home now.” Anne said as she took his hand.

“Where do you wish to go?”

After he took her for ice cream, he found himself broke. He had no more money. Only twenty dollars left. It was eight thirty now, and they were almost fifteen minutes away from Anne’s home.

“You can drop me off early, Richard. That way you’ll gain some points with my Father.”

“Was I really that bad?” Richard asked her.

“No. I think you are really charming, and sassy.”

“Sassy?” He asked her.

“Yes. All of you are.” Anne said.

Richard parked his car in front of Anne’s house, and they stayed there for at least five minutes before he opened her door.

“8:55pm.” Anne said, “You still have ten minutes.” Anne said, “Do you want to come in?”

Richard entered Anne’s house and found Richard Neville waiting in the living room.

“8:56pm, at least this one knows how to keep time, Anne!” Richard Neville said as hepulled Anne inside of the living room.

“You can go now boy!” Richard Neville said, pushing Richard outside, and closing the door on his face.

“Where are you going?” Richard Neville asked Anne.

“I need to say goodbye!” Anne said as she sneaked back out. She found Richard walking to his car. 

“You are not going to say goodbye?” Anne asked as she ran towards him, “Was I that bad company?”

“I was thrown away.” He smiled.

“Are you going to write in your journal about Anne Neville’s Father and how scary he is?” Anne asked.

“Probably. I’ll also write about his charming daughter.” He smiled before realizing what was happening. Anne had given him a kiss on the cheek.

“You were supposed to do that, but you didn’t.” Anne teased.

“I’m sorry.”

“I expect your call on three days.” 

“Three days? Why three days?” Richard asked her confused, “I was thinking on calling you tomorrow.”

“Okay!” Anne smiled, before giving him another kiss on his cheek, “I’ll like that!”

“Bye, Anne. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight!” Anne said as she closed the door of his car.

“Get inside.” He said.

“Are you afraid that a car will hit me?”

“No. Your Father is staring.” Richard said, making Anne look at the floor before waving him goodbye.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
